2012-07-12 Family Checkup
Walking into the Gotham University Library, Jim Gordon glances at the large magazine rack as he walks through the joint, as if he knows where he is going. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his trenchcoat and he looks quite wet from the rain. He removes his hands from his wet trenchcoat with a frown, cursing his habit. Walking up to the counter, he glances back and forth for Barbara. "Hi Commissioner!" lets out a young blonde, "Hi..." he begins, having forgot the girl's name, "Just looking for Barbara. She in the back?" he asks. "Garsh! I don't know! I'll go check!" she says, motioning him to help himself and look around. It's only a minute or two before Barbara Gordon wheels her way out of the back, where she was sorting books to be put back on the shelves. She smiles warmly at the sight of her father, then frowns when she realizes he's wet. "Dad, where's your umbrella? You're going to catch pneumonia out in the rain," she chides gently. She rounds the counter so she can approach the commissioner. She's got her glasses on, her hair back in a librarian-appropriate bun, and a Gotham University shirt on. Looking a bit surprised, Jim Gordon glances down at himself, "Well I don't know, I guess it is a bit wet out," he says and smiles amusedly, "Was only a few minutes, Barbara. I was...supervising an accident investigation," he notes. He tilts his head and then pats her on the arm, "Just was on my way home for the night. Are you okay?" he asks her. "I'm fine, Dad," Babs assures him. Her brow creases with concern as she studies him over the top of her glasses. He knows that look. "What's going on? Did something happen?" If something has happened, she probably already knows by now as her Oracle alerts come to her anywhere, but she knows Barbara wouldn't be aware. Jim Gordon shakes his head, considering the overturned tanker that got into an accident on the highway, "No, nothing, don't worry about it. It's all a one-day incident," he notes and smiles assuredly, protecting her from details, "I'll be back to violent crime tomorrow, no doubt," he adds with some irony that makes him look away for a second, "How's the library? Not making cuts, are they?" "Not yet. And I have precedence if they do, since I'm taking graduate classes here," Babs assures him. "You don't need to worry about me so much, you know? I'm a big girl, and I learned from the best how to be smart and sassy." She grins at her father, trying to cheer him up. She worries about how much he worries. It's a vicious cycle. Jim Gordon chuckles and gives a nod, "Well that's what fathers do," he explains. "Do you need any help with your schoolwork?" he asks her, looking amused, but he might really mean it if she does. "Oh hey, let's go to that new restaurant uptown. What do you say? Next week?" "Not unless you're deeply versed in the Dewey Decimal System," Babs quips. She ponders the request. "I can look it up online and see if it's getting good reviews. We can do that instead of the usual Sunday dinner at your place?" she offers. Jim Gordon gives a nod to just what she wants, conceding to her demands, "Sure sure, that's fine," he tells her. He chuckles as he loosens his tie, "Decimals? No I guess not. Why don't you teach something? You know, here at the University?" he asks her as he wrinkles his forehead and squints in consideration of her meager job hiding behind books, "You're so smart. You can do whatever you want, Barbara." "Because Librarians get paid a lot more than teachers," Barbara replies with a small smile. "When I have my doctorate I'll consider teaching, but for now this works a lot better for me dad. I have time to study." Jim Gordon raises his chin with a purse of his lips, not replying to the silly notion that librarians make money, "Alright Barbara, whatever you want," he notes, "Well, I better get going. You sure you don't need anything?" he asks. "I wouldn't mind coming down to the precinct to visit. I haven't seen the boys in quite a while," Babs muses. "Maybe I can drop in tomorrow and bring cupcakes?" Jim Gordon chuckles as he thinks of the girl wheeling in with pink cupcakes, "I'll give you a department baseball cap to make you look more official," he notes and smiles, "The boys will like that. Oh, but not after three, I've got some paperwork and an interrogation to supervise." "All right, maybe I'll swing by City Hall after and say hi to Jan," Babs adds. Janet van Dorn, that would be, the Gotham DA and longtime friend. "Drive safe, dad." She reaches up to beckon him down for a hug. "And stay dry!" Jim Gordon chuckles, "Careful now, I'm still wet," he notes and squeezes her shoulder, "Take care, Barbara," he tells her in a fatherly way. "I'll see you tomorrow. It's on the calendar already so don't be late," he chuckles. Babs smiles as she watches him go, but once he's out of sight, the smile fades. As she heads back into the sorting room, she pulls out her tablet and begins pulling up all GCPD calls to figure out what incident spooked him. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs